


[Podfic] My Boyfriend from Rivia is Totally Real

by Chantress



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Courting Gestures, Fade to black sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Jaskier lies through his teeth, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, briefly presumed dead, geralt is a bit of a troll, happy ever after, showing off for a rival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Jaskier accidentally lies to Valdo Marx that he and Geralt are in fact dating. And then he decides to roll with the lie and it just keeps growing and growing.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] My Boyfriend from Rivia is Totally Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Boyfriend from Rivia is Totally Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612835) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



> Podficced for the24thkey for ITPE 2020!

**Title:** My Boyfriend from Rivia is Totally Real  
 **Author:** anarchycox  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
 **Rating:** Teen & Up  
 **Length and format:** 00:39:04, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ks7aoylhocu4caw/My_Boyfriend_from_Rivia_is_Totally_Real.mp3/file)


End file.
